Helen Gable (Skadhir, Watcher Datafile)
HELEN GABLE Helen Gable was a rather accomplished member of AIM, and had a fairly extensive knowledge of Asgardian lore. She became part of an A.I.M. project to begin incorporating Asgardian abilities into weaponry. Her team went to Niffleheim to free the Fenris Wolf. In exchange, he would allow them to study him in order to give normal humans godlike abilities. She was one of 300 test subjects, and one of the only three to survive. The other two were killed when Fenris went on a rampage in an A.I.M. base. With amazing new powers and abilities, Helen was able to fight directly with the Asgardian warrior trio the Warriors Three. She succumbed to an armed attack by Hogun however and was restrained. With a moments respite, Helen was able to converse with the Asgardians and a truce was called. After deciding to travel with the Warriors Three and aid them, slowly but surely, Helen found herself with close friends. Having her normal life tipped upside down, she embraced the new warriors spirit she found within herself, and has even taken a new asgardian name, Skadihr. Helen Gable was, and remains a competent mechanic, being able to fix up a broken airship. When she was infused with Asgardian DNA, Helen Gable gained the basic abilities of an Asgardian, and while she did not become as powerful as a true Asgardian, she was made considerably stronger and tougher than virtually any human could be. Her strength is augmented, her agility, her speed, her senses, and her durability. likewise. She was able to lift Volstagg with one arm, and throw him. She can survive medium to large explosions and survive falls from great heights. Hogun also later gave Helen the Narangan Blade, a powerful Asgardian sword, that previously belonged to the well regarded and heroic Vör, for her to wield. Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D4, Team D8 Distinctions Accomplished A.I.M. Member, Asgardian Hybrid, Warrior's Spirit Power Sets BLOOD OF FENRIS Enhanced Intellect D8, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Speed D8, Superhuman Durability D10, Superhuman Stamina D10, Superhuman Strength D10 SFX: Asgardian Lore. Step up any Asgard-related asset created with a pool including Mystic Expert. SFX: Immunity. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from disease or fatigue. SFX: Second Wind. Before you take an action including a Blood of Fenris power, remove a die from the doom pool equal to your physical stress and double the Blood of Fenris power for this action. Limit: Warrior's Pride. Add a D6 to the doom pool and step up emotional stress caused by provocation or mockery. WEAPONRY OF SKADIHR Blaster Rifle D8, Body Armor D8, Comm D8, Mystic Weapon D8 SFX: A.I.M. Resources. Spend a D6 doom die to step up a Science-, Tech-, or Vehicle based resource or asset until the end of the next action scene. SFX: Narangan Blade. When using Mystic Weapon in an attack action, add D6 and step up your effect die, or keep an extra effect die. SFX: Immunity. Spend D6 from the doom pool to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from airborne poisons or diseases, radiation, or chemicals. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Weaponry of Skadihr power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity to recover the power. Specialties Combat Expert D8, Menace Expert D8, Mystic Expert D8, Science Master D10, Tech Expert D8, Vehicle Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:A.I.M. Category:Warriors Three